There's Something about Billie
There's Something About Billie is a story by Starwolf, Joe Gunnarson, and Diane Castle. It is the eighth story concerning Tennyo. It follows The Christmas Crisis and is followed by Tennyo's Easter Chapter 1 Chapter 1 was published on July 29, 2012, and takes place on March 29, 2007 and March 30, 2007 . Tennyo is in martial arts class ruminating on her lot and life and the challenges of facing Outcast Corner in the sims. Tennyo overhears Gina ‘Silence’ Haskins and Faith ‘Gritty’ Corcoran make a bet regarding Jericho's ability to get a pretty to date him. Sensei Ito calls Tennyo and Jericho up for a match. Negotiations are made, a draw is offered, a fight happens, the paramedics get called up for Jericho. Oh, and Tennyo asks Jericho out to a date and he accepts. The medics called in are damned impressed by Jericho's Rafe armor. Team Bet-a-Bitch tries to weasel out of their bets. Word on Tennyo's date spreads fast. Team Kimba interrogates her over it. Tennyo goes and checks with Diamondback and Razorback about getting word to Jericho as to when and where he wants the date to be. Diamond and Razor are understandably flummoxed and amused. Ayla lectures Tennyo on risking the development of the Rafe armor. Tennyo comes out of it with a possible advertising deal. Team Kimba interrogates Tennyo....again....on the matter of her date. Buster and the TNT morons begin thinking about how to shake up this date. Tennyo receives a very showy invitation with the time and specifics of Jericho's plans for their date, she has trouble concentrating in class all day. Tennyo is accosted by Suave on the way to Poe. Chapter 2 Chapter 2 was published on August 11, 2012, and takes place on March 30, 2007. Tennyo tries to get away from Suave without using powers or hurting him. Mindbird comes to the rescue. Tennyo explains what happened to Security, she is deeply regretful when it turns out that Suave will likely be expelled, Tennyo heads to Poe, TK cheer her up and try to convince her she shouldn't feel guilty. TK debriefs her on the Suave incident. Tennyo gets ready for her date with help. Nikki chides her for not going slow enough. Jericho arrives to take Tennyo away in his chariot. No. Really. A chariot. Razor and Diamond show up as MIB bodyguard types. The TNT dweebs run afoul of Generator. Tennyo and Diamond expound upon the virtues of dance. Diamond and Tennyo have a pointed conversation. Buster runs afoul of Phase and Chaka. Jericho (and Diamond and Razor) escort Tennyo to Poe. Tennyo wonders if they might have another date, Jericho turns her down (to the implied consternation of his friends). TK interrogates Tennyo some more. Jade shows a strange possessive side. Characters *Tennyo *Hippolyta *Outcast Corner **Diamondback **Jericho **Razorback **Eldritch **Phobos **Deimos *Tatsuo Ito *Team Kimba **Chaka **Fey **Generator **Shroud **Lancer **Phase *Montana *Silence *Gritty *Memo *Hazard *Icky Micky *Jeepers *Carmilla *Scythe *Mule *Bill *Jim *Brad *Gene *Sadie *Techwolf *Bugs *Buster *Negator *Crunch *Strongarm *TNT **Nitro **Truck **Tee-Kay *Singing Telegram *Bella Horton *Eugene Buttons *Suave *Mindbird *John Caruthers *Captain Delarose *Mike Hackitt *Jenny Sterling *Steamatic References Category:Stories Category:Starwolf Category:Joe Gunnarson Category:Diane Castle Category:Gen1